


The Nexus characters

by Alien Eyes (LauraDove), LauraDove, The Daleks Advocate (LauraDove)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mage: The Ascension, Science-Fiction (Original Work), The Invaders (TV), Urban Fantasy (Original Work), Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Identities, Character Sheets, F/F, F/M, Gen, Old David Vincent (The Invaders), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Roleplaying Character, Science Fiction, Spoilers for Episode: s02e09-s02e10 Summit Meeting, Spoilers for Episode: s08e02 Into the Dalek, Spoilers for My Own Works, Urban Fantasy, Young David Vincent (The Invaders)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/Alien%20Eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/LauraDove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/The%20Daleks%20Advocate
Summary: The Nexusis my multi-fandom roleplay forum onFanFiction.net. The concept is that characters generally fall through portals unexpectedly and end up cut off from their origin universe forever.These are the presentations of the characters I played (or intended to play) there:Carlisle the Dalek (OC,Doctor Who)Mareen Co'ompeh (OC, personal sci-fi universe,To'h Kvel)Bobbie Anders (OC,The Invaders)Ya'hanpe Ma'arl (OC,To'h Kvel)David Vincent (canon,The Invaders)Vicky Smith (OC,The Invaders)Paul Reynolds (OC,The Invaders)Marcia Johnson (OC,The Invaders)Fabien de Montargy (OC, personal urban fantasy universe,the Commander)Fusion (OC,World of Darkness)Sara Richman aka Ellie Markham under a new identity (canon,The Invaders)
Relationships: Ellie Markham/David Vincent, Ellie Markham/TARDIS(es) (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femfanon—All About Her, Roleplay characters' refuge, The Supreme Minds Of Skaro





	1. Carlisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalek captured, brainwashed and disconnected from his cortex vault by the Combined Galactic Resistance ([Doctor Who](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/Doctor%20Who%20*a*%20Related%20Fandoms/works))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle is an OC from [Doctor Who](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/Doctor%20Who%20*a*%20Related%20Fandoms/works), inspired by the series 8 episode Into the Dalek. He deserves some explanation: the reason he's so featherbrained is because not only was he brainwashed by the Combined Galactic Resistance, they also disconnected his cortex vault. So he only has his natural biological memory to rely on, and Daleks really aren't used to using their natural biological memory without artificial aid.

What's your name?
    

THE HUMANS DESIGNATED ME CARLISLE. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I AM A DALEK AND I COME FROM THE 31ST CENTURY. DALEKS ARE ORGANIC NON-HUMANOID LIFE FORMS LIVING INSIDE POWERFULLY ARMED AND ARMOURED CASINGS. WE CANNOT EXPERIENCE COMPASSION. I… DO NOT REMEMBER THE DETAILS OF DALEK HISTORY. BUT I KNOW DALEKS CONSIDER THEMSELVES THE SUPERIOR BEINGS AND AIM TO ENSLAVE OR EXTERMINATE ALL OTHER SPECIES OF THE UNIVERSE! I DO NOT SHARE THIS BELIEF! 

GENDER DOES NOT APPLY TO DALEKS. HOWEVER, WE USE THE MALE FORM TO DESIGNATE OURSELVES IN GENDERED LANGUAGES. I DO NOT KNOW MY AGE. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

I AM UNSURE THE DALEK EMPIRE IS TO BE CONSIDERED A RELEVANT ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION. I DO NOT BELONG TO IT ANYMORE: MY LOYALTY NOW LIES TO THE COMBINED GALACTIC RESISTANCE. IT IS A GROUP OF HUMANS FIGHTING THE DALEK THREAT. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

THEY WILL NOT SEE ME PHYSICALLY. THEY WILL ONLY SEE MY CASING. IT IS APPROXIMATELY THE HEIGHT OF A SMALL ADULT HUMAN AND IS DESIGNED AS A STURDY PERSONAL TANK. IT IS MADE OF A PARTICULARLY RESISTANT BRONZE METAL. I AM EQUIPPED WITH MANY SENSORS GLOBES IN THE LOWER PART OF MY CASING. I ALSO SPORT A MANIPULATOR ARM AND A POWERFUL RAY GUN. THE TOP OF MY CASING HAS A DOME SHAPE WITH TWO LUMINOSITY DISCHARGERS THAT LIGHT UP WHEN I SPEAK AND A PERISCOPE PROVIDING ME VISION. 

ONLOOKERS WILL ALSO NOTICE THAT MY VOICE IS STRONGLY MECHANICAL, STACCATO AND LOUDER THAN A HUMAN'S. 

And personality-wise?
    

THEY WILL UNDERSTAND THAT I AM WILLING TO ASSIST AND PROTECT HUMANS AND OTHER LIFE FORMS. THE BALANCE OF THE UNIVERSE MUST BE PRESERVED! HOWEVER, THEY WILL ALSO SEE THAT I OFTEN FAIL TO UNDERSTAND EMPATHY AND OTHER EMOTIONS, AND THAT I REMAIN VULNERABLE TO FRUSTRATION AND ANGER. I NEED TO KNOW MY POSITION IN THE HIERARCHY, THEN I AM GLAD TO FULFIL MY PURPOSE. 

THEY ARE ALSO LIKELY TO NOTICE THAT I HAVE DIFFICULTY REMEMBERING COMPLEX INFORMATION. I REQUIRE REPEATED TRAINING TO SUCCEED IN MEMORISING IDENTITIES, SEQUENCES OF INSTRUCTIONS OR SCIENTIFIC CONCEPTS. 

What are are your main abilities?
    

I REMAIN ALMOST AS EFFICIENT AT FIGHTING AS OTHER DALEKS DESPITE MY MEMORY DEFICIENCY. MY CASING PROVIDES ME WITH MANY OTHER ABILITIES FROM AIRTIGHT LIFE SUPPORT TO FLIGHT. IT IS CONVENIENT. ADDITIONALLY, I CAN INTERFACE WITH MOST TECHNOLOGIES WITH MY MANIPULATOR ARM ALTHOUGH I DO NOT REMEMBER HOW TO OPERATE THEM. 

UNDERSTANDING HUMAN BEHAVIOUR IS DIFFICULT DESPITE MY EFFORTS. SO IS ADAPTING TO UNKNOWN AND UNCONTROLLED SITUATIONS. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

I… DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

I DO NOT REMEMBER MY LIFE WHEN I USED TO BELONG TO THE DALEK EMPIRE. THE HUMANS OF THE COMBINED GALACTIC RESISTANCE FOUND ME AFTER MY CASING HAD BEEN SEVERELY DAMAGED AND I HAD BEEN LEFT BEHIND BY THE DALEKS. THEY TAUGHT ME THE VALUE OF ALL LIFE, THEN THEY PROVIDED ENERGY FOR MY CASING TO EFFECT SELF-REPAIRS. 

THE HUMANS OFTEN REFERRED TO ANOTHER DALEK WHO HAD JOINED THEIR SIDE. THEY CALLED HIM RUSTY. HE AIMED TO DESTROY ALL DALEKS BUT THEY EXPECTED HIM TO FAIL AND THIS IS WHY THEY TRIED AGAIN WITH ME. THEY GAVE ME THE NAME CARLISLE AFTER ONE OF THEIR WARRIORS CALLED GRETCHEN ALISON CARLISLE, WHOSE SACRIFICE HAD BEEN INSTRUMENTAL IN PREVENTING RUSTY TO REVERT TO DALEK BELIEFS. 

ALTHOUGH I WAS NOT ABLE TO PROVIDE THE COMBINED GALACTIC RESISTANCE WITH USEFUL INFORMATION DUE TO THE FAILURE OF MY MEMORY, THEY SENT ME ON A MISSION. I WAS TO INFILTRATE THE DALEK EMPIRE AND CONVERT THEM TO PEACEFUL BEHAVIOUR. 

I SUCCEEDED ON THE FIRST PART AND STAYED UNDERCOVER UNTIL THE GROUP OF DALEKS I WAS AMONG WAS DISPATCHED TO… A PLANET WITH A MUSEUM CONTAINING… AN IMPORTANT DEVICE THE DALEKS WANTED TO ACQUIRE. AFTER I BECAME SEPARATED FROM THE OTHER DALEKS WHILE PROTECTING LOCAL INHABITANTS FROM EXTERMINATION, I WAS UNABLE TO REMEMBER THE PATH BACK TO THE DALEK SHIP. I WAS SEARCHING FOR IT WHEN I EXPERIENCED AN UNKNOWN PHENOMENON AND ARRIVED IN THIS LOCATION. 

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO REMEMBER MOST DETAILS. OTHER DALEKS DO NOT HAVE A DEFICIENT MEMORY! CAN YOU ASSIST ME IN RECOVERING MY MEMORY? 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

*shudders* EVEN IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, I AM STILL AN AGENT OF THE COMBINED GALACTIC RESISTANCE! I WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE ATTEMPTING TO FULFIL MY MISSION AND PROTECTING ALL LIFE FROM THE DALEKS AND SIMILAR THREATS! 

Anything else you want to add?
    

LIFE IS SUPERIOR TO DALEKS! BALANCE WILL BE PRESERVED! 


	2. Mareen Co'ompeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure-craving human from an off-shoot of humanity that escaped to another planet (personal science fiction universe, To'h Kvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mareen comes from a personal universe, in which a group of early humans chose to always flee rather than fight back against other tribes. They isolated themselves more and more, developing advanced technology, until they eventually fled Earth altogether to settle on another planet, To'h Kvel. They send a few Observers back to Earth to monitor the rest of humanity.

What's your name?
    

My real name is Mareen Co'ompeh, but on Earth, I went by the alias of Martin Compey. I guess I won't need it anymore… 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I come from the London area, near Greenwich to be precise, in Earth year 2017, and I am 26. But I was born on To'h Kvel —New Earth. I am a Vaarto'ohley. Although we are originally Earth humans, our ancestors avoided contact with other people and eventually fled the planet altogether centuries ago. We call the rest of humanity the Va'atoliee, and send small teams to monitor their actions on Earth. 

And I'm male, although by Va'atoliee standards, I don't look very masculine, and have at times been mistaken for a woman. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

*sigh* I have a family on To'h Kvel, obviously, but I haven't had contact with them in two years since I came to Earth. And I have a few acquaintances on Earth, but as I can't ever mention my real identity, that's no real friendship. 

I guess my closest relative would be my partner, El'lia Moraai. She's too dull for our relationship to be anything other than purely professional however. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

Vaarto'ohley would notice my Earthian clothes, and that my eyes are an unusual hazel colour for our people. 

Va'atoliee would notice my slim build, and my narrow head compared to what they are used to. Combined with my low hairiness, it gives me a somewhat androgynous look in their eyes. I have jet-black hair. 

And personality-wise?
    

Again, Vaarto'ohley and Va'atoliee would notice different things. To my people, I'd seem unusually eager for adventure —possibly a bit reckless in their book. 

To Earthians… Does a lilting voice count as a personality trait? Especially when I'm experiencing strong emotions, my sing-song accent can filter through despite the training. Also, I really, really don't like violence, particularly the physical kind. 

What are are your main abilities?
    

I have decent observation and deduction skills and you could say I'm a good liar, which are all necessary qualities to be an Observer. Also I have a standard Vaarto'ohley education, meaning my scientific knowledge is more advanced than is the norm on Earth. 

Of course I can pilot our ships, not that it'll be of much use now. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

*looks left and right and whispers in a confidential tone* I love Earth fictions: books, movies… Anything. They have such imagination! I wish I could live such adventures for real. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

Nothing really set me apart from other Vaarto'ohley until I arrived on Earth as an Observer. I imagined Va'atoliee as some kind of wild beasts, albeit intelligent, and in a way I still do. What I hadn't expected was how thrilling experiencing their world first-hand could be. Don't get me wrong, I still viscerally abhor their violence, but they have such depth beyond that. I adored my work. 

And then, a few days ago, the news came that To'h Kvel had decided to call back all Observers. Va'atoliee scientific advances meant we might be discovered sooner or later, and we couldn't risk that. So there I was, on my way to the ship and really depressed, when I accidentally stepped through this dimensional gateway. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

I regret my family will assume I've either been killed or gone rogue. *hesitates* Oh, who am I fooling? I'm so excited! Honestly, it's the opportunity of a lifetime! I won't deny a little pang at never being able to see To'h Kvel ever again, and I do feel guilty at leaving everyone behind. But the joy of plunging into the unknown overcomes it all, at least for now. 

Anything else you want to add?
    

Once my supply of pills will run out, my irises will revert to their natural colour, more orange than hazel. 


	3. Bobbie Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Leader from a faction who overthrew the previous Leaders and seeks coexistence with humanity ([The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie Anders is an OC from [The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works), fifty years after the show. Her character sheet contains a lot of my headcanon about the aliens, from their own point of view. So, spoilers for my future [Invaders fics](https://www.archiveofourown.org/series/1356949) I guess?
> 
> However, remember this character sheets includes roleplaying events which wouldn't happen in a "clean" Invaders universe: the aliens don't get an easy way out in my headcanon.

What's your name?
    

You can call me Bobbie Anders. It's a pseudonym, of course. My real name would be unpronounceable to a human mouth. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I've lived on Earth for several decades now; however, I originate on a different planet 24 light years away. Again, the human mouth is not suited to pronounce its name. The current year is 2017. I'm female, and 106 Earth years old. Oh, don't look so surprised. Our natural lifespan is considerably longer than that of humans. I'm still in my prime. 

Alright, since you insist, I'll tell you more about my people: Our cells are built on cellulose like Earth's plants —and no, we do not photosynthesise, at least not beyond the youngest age. In fact, the high oxygen content in Earth's atmosphere is toxic to us. To infiltrate the human race, we had to take their form, which also allows us to withstand oxygen. At least to a point: We still need to regenerate ourselves regularly. If we don't, we die. By the way, death in such an oxygen-rich atmosphere causes our body to burn down along with everything we hold onto. Within seconds, only a few ashes will be left behind. 

Although we're capable of interstellar travel, obviously, it's relatively crude and our reach is limited. *thoughtful look* Things might have been different otherwise. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

This isn't a concept we hold onto like the humans. You probably could say my right-hand man, who goes by the name of Frederic and assumed the role of my husband, and James and May, our adopted human children, are my closest relative. They're the only ones I would actively protect —but even then, in the end, they're merely individuals and as such, unimportant. I'd sacrifice them for my people as a whole if I had to, just as I'd sacrifice anyone else. 

There was also a human couple I would truly have called friends. They're dead now, murdered by a dimensional traveller named Faith. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

In my human form? That I'm a woman in her late 40s with light brown hair, who dresses casually. I'm inconspicuous enough but for an irritating detail I have no control over: My little fingers stubbornly refuse to bend. 

Were humans to see me in my natural form, they'd probably describe me as a short, stubby dark green creature with a somewhat large head —and likely emitting a pulsating red light because of the oxygen, and incinerating within seconds. Weaker minds might go into a state of shock. Of course, on Earth, we'd kill any unfortunate witness. We can't afford to be discovered. 

And personality-wise?
    

My human persona is a discreet but confident, warm woman, dedicated to her work but always glad to help her friends. 

I'm very different when I drop the act. Like most of my people, I am unencumbered with emotions interfering with what has to be done. My priority is to ensure the safety of my people, and if the human race tries to stop us… Necessity knows no law, as the humans themselves would say. Unfortunately, too many of them are greedy, selfish, irrational primitives. 

Nevertheless, I always favour a more peaceful resolution when I can. Which, regrettably, has not always been the case. But I sincerely seek acceptable compromises for both parties, and am making conscious efforts to appeal to their more emotional nature. 

Being a Leader, I probably appear particularly authoritative with my own people, except Frederic as I try to show consideration to his feelings for me. 

What are your main abilities?
    

Probably a good grasp of complex situations and analysis of trade-offs. I know how to play human, obviously, and how to exploit their character flaws to reach my goals. I'm also a decent scientist in matters of the mind. 

I carry weapons with me most of the time, one of them allowing me to hypnotise humans, another to kill them discreetly with a cerebral haemorrhage, and a small human-made gun. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

Do you think I'd have such luxury when the very survival of my people lies in the balance? But if I had… I suppose I _do_ enjoy studying other beings, even if, taken as a whole, the human race never fails to appal me. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

A century and a half ago, shortly after my people had discovered faster than light travel, they became aware of an unexpected cosmological phenomenon affecting our sun. The models they built predicted it would make our planet uninhabitable in a thousand years through increasing gravitational tides and eventual evolution into a supernova. They naturally assumed it had been a consequence of their experiments. Simulations seemed to fit. So they devised a way to stop, or at least delay it. 

Except the calculations were wrong. The anomaly _was_ unrelated to our faster than light travel. Instead of preventing the cataclysm, they'd drastically accelerated it, and my people now had only 200 years to live. 

It took them 20 years to understand where the mistake lay, and 20 more that there was nothing to do to preserve our planet. That's the world into which I was born: I was still a child when I learnt we needed to relocate or become extinct. Of all the potentially inhabitable planets, only one was in range of our crude faster than light technology: The Earth, and with the dangerous oxygen levels in the atmosphere, that was already stretching the definition. My people first sent a single ship, which discovered the planet already hosted an intelligent species —although humans didn't appear like a threat then. So we researched ways to withstand the oxygen. 

By the time we reached the 1950s, not only hadn't we made any significant progress on that front, we'd witnessed the Second World War, the development of nuclear weapons and the start of the Cold War. Understand this: We'd have been perfectly content to share the planet with a more reasonable species, but humankind was deemed too aggressive and volatile to compromise with. We reevaluated our strategy, and instead of coming openly, we decided to infiltrate them, and weaken or destroy them from the inside. 

Ironically, the human form proved the key to surviving Earth's oxygen levels, even if we still need to regenerate regularly. We truly started our operations in the year 1966. But the humans were more resilient than we'd anticipated. After a few years, we'd gone from setback to setback and were no closer to victory. Worse, ever more humans knew of our presence despite all our efforts. 

We were growing desperate. Back on our planet, we were splitting into increasingly radicalised factions. The warmongers among us wanted to step up their destructive efforts. Although they still were in power, an opposite group was gaining support, claiming we should abandon Earth altogether, work on reaching another suitable planet, and if we couldn't, accept extinction for the sake of humanity. 

A third faction, to which I belong, emerged between them. We still intended to evacuate to Earth, yes, but we also wanted to avoid a confrontation with humankind. To gain influence, you could say we staged a coup. We went along with the last and most ambitious conquest attempt to date, despite anticipating the humans would stop us like they'd always succeeded in doing. And if they hadn't… *small sarcastic shrug* At least we'd have had a planet to live on. 

But because we expected failure, we planted agents to _help_ the humans, and more importantly, to make sure they discovered information —false information— that they could destroy our only way to invade _en masse_. For our plan to succeed, the humans had to believe our defeat would mean their final victory. 

As anticipated, the attack was thwarted, and this last straw allowed my faction to overthrow the warmongers. In parallel, the humans, and in particular our most tenacious enemy, Mr Vincent, believed we were gone for good. For some time, we kept only a minimal presence on Earth while devoting all our efforts to hiding from human detection. We returned in greater numbers after a decade, when we estimated those who knew of us would have dropped their guard. 

My faction's original plan was, instead of trying to appropriate the Earth, to merely build underground bunkers and concealed cities in desolated areas. These refuges were meant to allow us to survive until a more permanent solution could be found. Our entire population would've been brought to Earth and hide there: Packed in trying conditions, on the verge of starvation, but alive. 

However, during our decade of reduced presence, we became aware the humans' greed, individualism and short-sightedness would lead them towards chaos and powerlessness. *wry laugh* We just had to wait until we could take possession of the Earth without much resistance. A single report emphasising _risks_ and _benefits_ in the 80s was all we needed to make sure they stayed on this track; everything else was the humans' own doing. Once their ability for coordinated military response would be weakened enough, we would step up as benefactors, providing food and energy. 

Until then, more and more of us are taking human form and live undercover on Earth, either among the humans or in secluded bases. Although our physics is more advanced than theirs, they surpass us in computing, surveillance and genetics. Their knowledge of biology is very complementary to ours. If we are to ever truly withstand oxygen, we need their insight. As such, this is one of the key areas where we maintain a particularly active presence —along with infiltrating the highest military echelons to make sure they don't turn the Earth into a radioactive wasteland. 

*pause* A few weeks ago, one of our agents in a leading bio-engineering laboratory in Philadelphia discovered it was a front for developing biological weapons. In particular, the humans had created an opportunistic fungus capable of killing most living beings on Earth, our people included. Our man was spotted before he could destroy the research and had to kill himself to avoid exposure. 

While the fungus is still at a very preliminary stage of development, we can't afford to let it reach usability. Preventing a nuclear holocaust is already difficult enough. Because of this, we convened an emergency committee at our nearest base… and we became careless. Two of our people were run down by a drunk driver, who then talked publicly about seeing them incinerate. Of course, it immediately attracted Mr Vincent's attention; and to make matters worse, my daughter disappeared without warning at around the same time. 

Then dimensional travellers entered our world, and everything changed for my people. Long story short, after a delicate beginning and attacks from other newcomers, a group of outsiders accepted to help and gave us means to colonise other planets, opening a whole range of new possibilities for my people. Despite occasional remaining tensions, I'm glad to call them allies and offer them supplies and any help we can in return. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

No! *quietly* No… My people… I've failed them… *eyes lost in the distance in shock* 

*slow voice* My entire life's been defined by the fear of our extinction and the hope of taking over the Earth. And now, just when we might be truly safe, I'm lost a universe away. My people may, or may not succeed in relocating to other planets. I will never know. I can never help. 

Anything else you want to add?
    

No matter what my people did, and tried to do, to the human race in our universe, you needn't worry: We have no more reason to harm you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, Bobbie, or more precisely an alternative version who'll never come in contact with dimensional travellers from the Nexus, is the current Leader in [The Visitor](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28297008), the one whom Ellie says wants to meet with David.


	4. Ya'hanpe Ma'arl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue, psychopathic Observer from an off-shoot of humanity that escaped to another planet (personal science fiction universe, To'h Kvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad guy from the same personal universe as Mareen, where a group of humans always favoured flight over fight and eventually settled on another planet. Because not all To'h Kvel Observers are innocent puppies like Mareen! Once in a while, one of them will go rogue…

What's your name?
    

I'm Ya'hanpe Ma'arl. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I'm a 39 human male, albeit from a different breed than Earthlings. I was born on To'h Kvel, a planet where our wimpish ancestors fled when there seemed to be nowhere left on Earth where they could safely cower. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

Earthlings? My sleek black hair and narrow face, and probably my orange irises. Other Vaarto'ohley? Certainly my Earth clothes, and a small scar on my left cheek. 

How do you appear personality-wise when people first meet you?
    

Ah, see, I tend to be a charmer when in public, all smiles and sweet words. I know how to tell people what they like to hear. 

And how do you behave when nobody's watching or when you think you can get away with doing what you like?
    

I love the feeling of power. Knowing I could crush them on a whim. Seeing them tremble in terror. Oh, the sweet taste of holding people's lives in my hands! 

Now, I don't much enjoy torturing people. Inflicting physical suffering is crude and primitive. Psychological torment on the other hand… I could watch it all day. 

What's your ultimate goal? What motivates you… and what would you do to obtain it?
    

Do I have an ultimate goal? *shrug* As I said, I crave power. I guess I'll do anything to get it. I fancy keeping an army of subjects under my boot, but in truth, I need to see the despair in individual eyes to feel truly satisfied. Numbers are overrated. 

Do you have enemies against whom it's personal?
    

Not really. I already got rid of my partner when she started getting suspicious. Of course, my compatriots will try to capture me. It's all part of the game, and I look forward to making them squirm. 

What kind of weapons, powers, tactics, or any other specific method do you employ to get what you want?
    

*sigh* If only I could have got hold of some of our most promising technology, I could have subjugated Earth and To'h Kvel alike. Unfortunately, all I have on myself is an automatic gun, and the standard shield and stun field Observers are issued with. Until I find better, I'm forced to rely on my abilities in the psychological domain. Namely, manipulation or blackmail. 

Nothing ever works all the time… Tell us how these methods may fail.
    

Well, obviously, clever and psychologically strong victims could see through my act and resist. Would it be that bad? There's always room for learning and improving. Of course, they wouldn't live to savour their victory. I wouldn't tolerate it. 

What events led you to pursue your current goals?
    

I grew up and lived uneventfully on To'h Kvel until I was sent to Earth as an Observer. Watching the Earthlings made me doubt, but it wasn't until a certain night I realised the extent to which we were deluding ourselves. I'd spent the evening drowning my uneasiness in a pub, and on the way home, some mugger tried to rob me. I was drunk and bitter, and, fuelled by my repressed anger, I pushed him away violently. It was an accident, really, but when he tripped and fell on his back, he couldn't get up. Either he'd broken a bone or was just stunned from the fall, but either way, as I came closer and towered over him, he tried to crawl away in panic. 

And seeing him at my mercy like that… It felt good. Liberating. Exhilarating. Oh, it felt better than anything I'd ever known in my life! Suddenly, everything became clear. How pathetic my compatriots are. How blind to the sheer potential of our superiority. Forgotten was my former melancholy; I knew what I deserved —and trust me, I will get it. 

Anything else you want to add?
    

Toying with weaklings is always entertaining, but you haven't got true power until you break those who managed to resist you. 


	5. David Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon main character from [The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works), as an old man and as a (physically) 25 years old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the canon protagonist from [The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works), fifty years after the show.
> 
> During the roleplay, some characters with quasi-magical abilities rejuvenated his body to looking about 25 years old. I mentioned the sections which change his updated character sheet.

#### Old David Vincent

What's your name?
    

David Vincent. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I come from Earth, 2017, and I'm a human man. I wish I could add, 'obviously', but with alien beings disguised as people… I was born in 1934, which makes me about to turn 83. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

My nephews, and their children and grandchildren, but we're not very close. I tried to marry in the 70s… It didn't work out. 

And I don't have friends any more: All those I stayed in contact with after we thought we'd won have died over time. I'm the only one left. As for making new friends, not being able to talk of such a central part of your past makes it hard. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

Besides my age? Probably my eyes. I have a piercing gaze —which should be expected when you learn to live constantly on edge. And that I tend to wear somewhat expensive clothes, I guess. Other than that, I'm not particularly remarkable. 

And personality-wise?
    

That I'm a paranoid kook who rants about alien invaders from outer space. 

Except I'm not. They're very real, and I fought them for several years in the late 60s. 

Also that I don't smile much, and that I'm determined and don't let go easily. 

What are your main abilities?
    

*humourless chuckle* Fighting aliens, averting the destruction of the human race, and being laughed at because nobody believes me. I've become pretty good at spotting abnormal events, flushing out the aliens and stopping their plans. I can fire a gun, of course. 

I used to be an architect in my professional life, so I was also good at drawing, both plans and sketches. Unfortunately, age hasn't been kind to my hand accuracy. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

Architecture was always more for me than about paying the rent; I still dream of designing an entire city someday, as unlikely as it is now, and I enjoy seeing all the fantastic realisations they can do nowadays. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

I fought in the Korean War as a draftee with my friend Alan Landers, I separated from my girlfriend, Alan and I became work partners… 

And then, my life took a turn for the worse at the beginning of 1967 after I'd seen a flying saucer land. When I tried telling the police about it, no-one believed me, and as I investigated on my own, the aliens tried to kill me and murdered Alan. 

For three years, I fought on two fronts: Stopping the invasion and enlisting more people in this hidden war. Though I never succeeded in exposing the aliens to the authorities, at least the group of believers I gathered brought invaluable help. In 1969, we stopped the last attack, destroyed their incubators, and chased them off once and for all. Or so we thought. 

I discovered in 2017 that the aliens were not only still on Earth, but they'd never given up their invasion plans and had manipulated me to lull my suspicion. But dimensional travellers had come to our world, and they sent the aliens off Earth by giving them access to other planets better suited to them. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

Part of me wishes I could see the Earth finally free of the aliens. But in truth, there's nothing left for me there now. The world doesn't need me anymore, and I haven't really had a place in it since 1967. 

Anything else you want to add?
    

No. 

* * *

#### Rejuvenated David Vincent

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I come from Earth, 2017, and I'm a human man. I wish I could add, 'obviously', but with alien beings disguised as people… I was born in 1934, which makes me about to turn 83, even if I look like a young man again. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

Besides looking 25 even if I'm nearly 83? Probably my eyes. I have a piercing gaze —which should be expected when you learn to live constantly on edge. And that I tend to wear somewhat expensive clothes, I guess. Other than that, I'm not particularly remarkable, even if two of my three kidnappers find me particularly attractive. 

Although my hair's still white at the moment, it'll grow dark blonde again eventually, I guess. 

What are your main abilities?
    

*humourless chuckle* Fighting aliens, averting the destruction of the human race, and being laughed at because nobody believes me. I've become pretty good at spotting abnormal events, flushing out the aliens and stopping their plans. I can fire a gun, of course. 

I used to be an architect in my professional life, so I'm also good at drawing, both plans and sketches. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

[...] 

I discovered in 2017 that the aliens were not only still on Earth, but they'd never given up their invasion plans and had manipulated me to lull my suspicion. Even though dimensional travellers had come to our world and gave them access to other, better suited planets, I still didn't trust the aliens. 

I entered the dimensional hub while trying to prove they're real to a young couple; the girl hit me and I broke my hip when I fell. I was left there, alone, until a trio of psychopathic young women decided to abduct into a parallel dimensional facility and rejuvenate me. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

As long as the aliens threaten humanity, I have to find a way to come back and stop them! Now I'm young and healthy again, I can truly resume my solitary war to save the human race. 


	6. Vicky Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien whose assignments mostly involved prostitution, but is a quite competent communications scientist ([The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing a shipload of [Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works) aliens in The Nexus. Vicky was supposed to play a prominent role after being upgraded from NPC to PC, although she ended up sidelined in the actual roleplay.

What's your name?
    

Hi there. *waves in a friendly manner* Nowadays, I go by the name Vicky Smith. I use it among my people too, so I guess it's as real as it gets? I couldn't pronounce my birth name anyway, not with this form. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I'm an alien, born 53 years ago, about 24 light years away from Earth. But I've lived in North-America for the past 21 years, ever since I arrived on this planet. And for the last 4 years, I resided in Kulpmont, Pennsylvania, USA. The current year's 2017. 

I'm female, both biologically and in my human form. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

*shrugs casually* Yes and no? On one hand, all my people are my relatives; on the other, we don't really get attached to each other personally. If you're asking who would miss me… Well, they won't. They'll just call someone else to replace me. *shrugs again* And I'd only miss them as a whole, and the Leader. 

As for humans… *wrinkles her nose* The only one I've sympathised with in Kulpmont is Peggy, one of the other girls. And she's miles of suspecting what I truly am, and would probably freak out if she ever found out. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

That I'm tall for a woman, I look fit, and I'm sexy. Which goes with the job. And if they know my actual age, people are surprised I look in my 30s as a human. 

And personality-wise?
    

I don't exactly hold the human race in high esteem. I'm rather disenchanted, I think… Again, it goes with the job. But I'll still always argue against lowering ourselves by doing the same. 

What are your main abilities?
    

*sarcastic tone* Leading unsuspecting human males into my lair for information extraction / manipulation / blackmail / hypnosis / occasional murder? More seriously, when I'm not living the human half of my life, I'm a communications specialist, and in particular, how to interface our systems with the humans' ones without being detected. You'd never have thought I could have a brain beside my _attributes_ , would you? 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

'Spare time' is a concept we don't know, not when our success on Earth conditions whether our people will live on or die out. I've yet to discover an activity I'd do by pleasure instead of duty; but that day won't come until my people are safe. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

I was still very young when my people went from seeking total enslavement or annihilation of humanity to finding ways to coexist, and I still was when we realised human civilisation would break down on its own. I think I welcomed both. 

I was sent to Earth in 1996. Except in 2002 and 2003, when I worked full time to interface our communicators with the human cellular network, I've worked as a prostitute since then —sometimes mobile throughout the USA, sometimes assigned to a specific location. 

I moved to Kulpmont in 2013, after my last target had proved more resistant than expected and I was at risk of being exposed. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

What? No, I _can_ come back! Can't I?… I have a mission to perform! 

Anything else you want to add?
    

Keep your paws off! 


	7. Paul Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien working as a nurse ([The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul, like Vicky, started as an NPC in the big [The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works) plot I ran in The Nexus. The other roleplayers liked him so much the bad guys kidnapped him!

What's your name?
    

I'm Paul Reynolds; at least, that's the name I'm using on Earth. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

As I just said: Earth; more specifically, a small town near Ashland, Pennsylvania, in 2017. But I'm actually an alien. No, I can't give you a name: We don't have one in your language, and I can't speak ours while I look human. I'm male, not that it matters much to us, and I'm 31. I'm one of the youngest of my people on Earth. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

I had a human friend, actually: Another nurse called Marcia Johnson. Now, honestly, I could've done without her hitting on me; but I did like her. If she'd just got the thought of making me her boyfriend out of her mind, I think we could've become quite close. 

But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

That I look like a rather nondescript young man. Truly, people are more likely to notice my white coat than my face. 

And personality-wise?
    

I don't tend to have strong opinions, nor do I really care what we do, as long as it helps my people. Following the Leader's will is all that matters to me. But if you really want to know, I don't care much for humanity. I wouldn't mind never hearing from them ever again. 

Still, I'm as dedicated as a nurse as I am performing my missions for my people, which gives humans the illusion I'm particularly considerate. It's rather ironic. 

What are your main abilities?
    

I have extensive medical knowledge and abilities, both for humans and my own people. On top of my experience as a nurse, I have theoretical training as a doctor too. 

I also have good bedside manners. Again, it goes with the role. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

I don't have spare time… But whenever I can, I enjoy strolling in a park or some natural area. Earth's a strange, but beautiful planet once you get away from overpopulated human cities and the exhausting constant agitation of their civilisation. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

Except for my Earth assignment itself, nothing significant happened to me personally until I met dimensional travellers; and then, my life turned into a succession of tribulations overnight. 

First, I was beaten up and abducted by Red; then after we saved Silver's life, he repaid us by declaring an extermination war on us; then just when I'd secured reconciliation with him and even a promise to help, Faith attacked our world and the hospital in particular; then I had to stop the poisoning attempt she'd hypnotised Marcia into committing; and then, two Agents came and abducted me. 

And now, I'm in Platinum's custody, experimented on and interrogated, forced to betray my people against my will. Hopefully, I can convince one of the scientists to take pity on me and either free me or kill me… 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

I regret I won't see the day when my people colonise a pleasant, oxygen-less, uninhabited planet, _far_ away from humankind. At least, I take comfort in knowing they will, with or without me. 

But mostly, I'm acutely aware I failed them by letting myself be captured and experimented on by the Agency. If only I'd killed myself before they could take me… 

Anything else you want to add?
    

I'd rather die than betray my people! 


	8. Marcia Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human nurse, infatuated with one of her colleagues who actually is an alien ([The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Paul and Vicky, Marcia is an NPC promoted to PC from my [Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works) plot. She became involved with aliens and dimensional travellers in a rather traumatic manner! I quite like her.

What's your name?
    

I'm Marcia Johnson. Hi! 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I come from Frackville, in the US, in 2017. I'm a 28 year old woman, and I'm human, duh. Seriously, what kind of a question is that? What else would you want me to be? *confused look* I work at the Ashland Medical Center. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

*sigh* Well, yeah, I have parents and a brother, but you know how it is, I see them like once a year for Christmas. Being a nurse doesn't allow for much of a social life, so, there go friends too. Still, there was this colleague I _really_ liked, Paul, but… the least said about him the better. *blinks to clear off tears* 

At least, I've met a girl called Cat recently, and she's really cool. I half expect her to be gone one morning without warning, though. She doesn't really look the kind to settle somewhere. 

And, there's always my faithful companion, Hector! *chuckles* If you wonder, he's my cat. He's really friendly with people. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

I'm somewhat shortish, but mostly a bit overweight. I try to take care of myself, but there's just so much you can do when you've got the working hours of a nurse in an understaffed, underfunded hospital. 

Still, I've been told to be a natural-cute kind of girl. *sigh* Not that Paul ever looked at me twice. 

And personality-wise?
    

I really _care_ about people. That's why I became a nurse in the first place! I also tend to react strongly to stuff, but it's probably because I care so much. 

I'm rather optimistic, normally, but… let's just say this isn't a good time. *hugs her arms* Alright, I _may_ be having a hard time accepting Paul's horrible betrayal of everything the hospital stands for, and I _may_ be having weird nightmares I can't explain and sudden bursts of phobia. Can we talk about something else, now? Please? 

What are your main abilities?
    

Nursing, obviously! And making the best of limited resources. *throws accusing look back towards the hospital* Really, at times, I feel like I'm working in a field hospital or something. Doctors Without Borders, right at home in the richest country of the world! Seriously… 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

*looks self-conscious* Promise you won't laugh? Sure?… Alright, I like knitting. I'm not particularly good at it, though, but it helps me relax. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

Do graduating from the medical school and getting a job at the Ashland hospital count? Being a nurse might be a hectic life, it's hardly the kind you'd watch on TV. 

I guess I should mention the terrorist attack on the hospital, and that I turned Paul over to the FBI for his complicity in it, and then they questioned me for _hours_ … I'd rather put all this behind me, though. 

Even if I still have those weird nightmares and panic attacks. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

*shrug* I don't really have ties there, do I? And people can need me anywhere. With any luck, I'll even have access to enough resources to do my job properly, yay! 

Anything else you want to add?
    

Oh my god, I just realised: Who'll feed Hector if I'm gone?! 


	9. Fabien de Montargy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire from a personal urban fantasy universe ([the Commander](http://www.Espezon.org/SF/nouvelles/la_main_du_commandeur.html)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabien comes from a novel I wrote (in French), [La Main du Commandeur](http://www.Espezon.org/SF/nouvelles/la_main_du_commandeur.html). This is set years after the events of the novel.

What's your name?
    

*English accent* Shall we do it in English? Very well. I'm Fabien de Montargy. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

I'm a man, and a vampire. We aren't undead, by the way, but we're definitely magical. I was born in April 1328, which makes me 690 years old as of this day of June the 10th, 2018. I've always lived in Western Europe, mostly France. I haven't settled anywhere in particular since Sophie's death. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

My piercing grey eyes, at least while I'm not playing innocent. And my scrawniness, although it's mostly apparent when I'm naked. They specifically _don't_ see my elongated eyeteeth, as I'm used to speaking and smiling in such a way to hide them, nor my pallor, thanks to makeup. I avoid getting hurt in public, as my blood is pitch black. Quite noticeable indeed. 

Other than that, I'm a while man with chestnut brown hair, which I prefer keep somewhat longer than is the norm nowadays, and I dress in inconspicuous clothes in shades of brown or grey. It makes hiding easier in an urban environment at night. 

How do you appear personality-wise when people first meet you?
    

Honestly? However the situation calls for. I've worn so many masks over time I've forgotten how to be spontaneous. 

And how do you behave when nobody's watching or when you think you can get away with doing what you like?
    

*shrugs* However the situation calls for? Lenient with innocents, pitiless with those who enjoy using a power of whatever sort against the weak. 

Of course, I kill to feed. I normally choose those society won't miss, or whose life is near its end anyway. 

What's your ultimate goal? What motivates you… and what would you do to obtain it?
    

I used to crave learning, then I took upon myself to protect the balance between my kind and mortals, then I cared for my beloved wife. 

Nowadays, I don't really know anymore. I guess I'm waiting to die… I've always been very bad at it. 

Do you have enemies against whom it's personal?
    

Those who murdered Sophie, but they're dead, and of course it didn't bring her back. 

What kind of weapons, powers, tactics, or any other specific method do you employ to get what you want?
    

Let's answer in order. I favour blades over guns, because the noise of the detonation is debilitating to our enhanced senses. My main weapon is a magical silver dagger which I can control remotely and even feed through. 

Because I'm a vampire, I possess my kind's powers, mostly supernatural speed, strength and senses, as well as regeneration and hypnosis —both low and high level. I'm an expert at it, especially combined with a more mundane ability to manipulation. Oh, and I can feel people's emotions and superficial thoughts when I feed. 

Nothing ever works all the time… Tell us how these methods may fail.
    

As I said, my dagger is connected to me: It goes both way. Of course, I have all the vulnerabilities of my kind. You'll soon find out why we're nocturnal. 

Moreover, hypnosis doesn't work as well on other vampires, and even some mortals can resist it. 

What events led you to pursue your current goals?
    

*sarcastic laugh* What current goals? But anyway, mine is a very long story, most of it being filled by my role as the Commander —the head of vampiric resistance against the Inquisition and the more modern vampire hunters. 

Anything else you want to add?
    

I make my own rules; I have for centuries and won't change now. Whether or not they align with yours is another matter entirely. 


	10. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Technocracy-altered, Wyrm-corrupted werewolf who longs for a quiet life ([World of Darkness](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/World%20of%20Darkness%20\(Games\)/works))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion is an OC I first played on a French-speaking Usenet forum, fr.rec.jeux.jdr.par-forum, more specifically in a RPG called La Cave and set in the [World of Darkness](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/World%20of%20Darkness%20\(Games\)/works). I planned to bring her to The Nexus but never got to do it.

What's your name?
    

Fusion. That's what I am now. Fusion. You don't like it? Too bad. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

Being wandering around Europe but right now Strasbourg, France, 2019. I'm female, born 1990. Do the maths. 

And I'm a mess against nature is what I am. I'm a garou —a werewolf— who danced the Black Spiral. It means the Wyrm touched me. Blah blah blah, cosmology: just know it's evil. 

I'm also a cyborg, courtesy techno-mage bastards. I'm a damn walking war machine in my hybrid form. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

*sneers* If you hate someone so much you dedicate your life to hunting them back, does it count? 

I probably still have a family somewhere. If they weren't all murdered. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

*snorts derisively* You mean if they don't look the other way 'cause of all the filth and gore making me look like a tramp? That I'm actually beautiful underneath all that, not that it ever it did me any favours. 

And then, if they dare look for more than a second, I make them feel like soiling their pants. Must be the sickly, glowing yellow eyes. Or the aura of danger so thick you could taste it. 

That's my human form, by the way. I try to stick to it. People who see the hybrid form with all the weapons don't live to tell the tale. 

And personality-wise?
    

In case you haven't noticed, rage oozes out of all my pores whether I like it or not. 'Nuff said. 

What are your main abilities?
    

Ha! I've got quite a few of those. Trust me, you don't want to see them. Though I'm quite fond of being able to eat just about anything. I actually need it, to recharge. 

What do you mean, 'you want to see'! No you don't! *accelerated breath and clenched teeth* Okay. Calm down, Fusion. Calm. 

*sighs* *takes a deep breath* I said I'm a werewolf: I can change to full wolf or to crinos, the half-way form. Crinos is big, toothy and scary in other garou; me, I'm a one-woman army with automatic guns and even damn rocket launchers sticking out of my fur. And I'm magic-resistant and magic-sensitive in all my forms. 

From my time among the Black Spiral Dancers, I can _melt_ objects. I look, concentrate, and… _sploosh_. Only works on inanimate objects, not living things, but damn useful on standard weapons. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

Hahaha. Good one. Okay: surviving; and killing mages and garou with extreme prejudice. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

Being a werewolf's hereditary, you know that? Well now you do. It jumps generations, so garou clans watch their human families to find new members and train them. 

Except that for some reason, they never got to me, and I grew up with no clue what I was. I didn't get along well with other people, up to the point when a gang of guys tried to rape me as a teen. *accelerating breath* I changed, fought back, and killed them. And that's when my life started _really_ going down the drain. 

*clenches teeth and twitches fingers* There's the Technocracy, a group of mages who play with tech. They captured me right after that and experimented on me. Made me their tool, their weapon against other mages. *fur starts covering her skin, and her face distorts* Years. I spent years in their lab. And their lies, their fake smiles. I wasn't a person, never a person! Not even a guinea pig! Only object for them to use! Their tool, their weapon, for their stupid war I never wanted a part in! *transforms completely, tearing her her clothes* *enters rage frenzy* *ravages the room* 

*eventually calms down* *pants* *wraps herself in the remains of her clothes* Shit. *takes a deep breath* Shit. Okay, let's continue. 

One day, they finally let me go out on a mission. Which I aced, obviously. Then I slaughtered the guards, and I was free. Except everybody was hunting me down: the Technomancers, the other mages, the garou. I'd heard of the Black Spiral Dancers. Werewolves, but instead of protecting Gaia, they serve the Wyrm. I didn't want to destroy Gaia, mind you, I just wanted the power boost. When I had a chance, I joined them. 

They were scum like all the others of course. They, too, were just using me. So after a hard fight against other werewolves, I got rid of my pack. 

Been a loner ever since, hunted by mage and garou alike and hunting them in turn when I get a chance. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

What?! No, not until there isn't a single mage or garou standing anymore! 

Anything else you want to add?
    

I want peace, but I won't rest 'till I've made them all pay. Give me the big red doomsday button and I'll gleefully press it. At least I'd be choosing my own fate, and it'd be a good death if I take them with me. 


	11. Sara Richman (Ellie Markham)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon alien from [The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara began as an NPC in the big [The Invaders](https://www.archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Invaders%20\(TV\)/works) plot Bobbie, David and the others come from. But she was so similar to Ellie Markham I decided she actually _was_ Ellie, using a different identity. I started playing her actively before writing her character sheet, hence all the plot points.
> 
> I love Ellie Markham; she's the most interesting character in The Invaders who isn't David Vincent.

What's your name?
    

*Smiles prettily* Hello. I'm currently known as Sara Richman, though I've used many other names on Earth, starting with Ellie Markham for my first assignment. They're all fake identities: I literally can't say my real name. The human form makes it impossible to pronounce. 

Where and when do you come from? What species, gender, age… are you? Don't hesitate to elaborate.
    

Well, I come from Kulpmont, USA, September 2017. But I'm actually an alien who's lived undercover on Earth since 1967 —I'm 91. I'm afraid we don't have a name in your language. We're very different from humans, even if we know how to disguise ourselves credibly as them. The most visible differences are our lack of blood and heartbeat, and our intolerance to oxygen. We've engineered ourselves to incinerate when we die, to leave no body that might be used as proof of our presence. Not that I wish to die anytime soon. 

I'm female, both biologically and in my human form. 

Did you have any relatives in your home universe? Family, friends, …?
    

I suppose you could say my people, and especially our Leader? There was also a man I worked with on occasion, a human named David Vincent. But… for a long time, he was our enemy despite my attempts to make him see our point of view. 

Things have changed a lot since I've come to the dimensional hub. I'm now in a dual relationship with David and a sentient time ship called RT —I'm her pilot—, and I even carry David's children. But it's another story. 

What do people first notice about you physically?
    

I'm attractive by human standards and I know how to show myself to advantage. I don't really have traits that stand out above others; maybe my almond eyes and delicate facial features? 

I always wear earrings. There's a pragmatic purpose besides the aesthetics: one of them contains a suicide pill to avoid capture. 

And personality-wise?
    

Well I tend to act quite charming, even with my own people. I'm just too used to it. And I'm very dedicated to them, even if I can enjoy spending time with other people. 

What are your main abilities?
    

Abilities? Not really anything, unless you count not needing to breathe oxygen. And I can be manipulative when I need to. 

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?
    

*frowns* What spare time? When I wasn't helping my people, I was working on my cover as a journalist. And now I'm in the hub, we've gone from crisis to crisis. 

What notable events happened in your past? What was your life like until now?
    

*nods thoughtfully* So much has happened since I first came to Earth half a century ago. You already know my people wanted to take over the planet, eliminating humanity if we had to? We had no choice, really, we thought our survival depended on it. 

At first, I didn't really think twice about it. Then circumstances led me to ally with David to stop one of our plots, albeit for very different reasons: I simply considered it too dangerous, all too likely to backfire. But as we worked together, I began to long for his understanding. Maybe humans deserved more credit than we were prepared to give them. 

I worked with David again on a few occasions until a new faction of Leaders overthrew the previous one and made him believe we'd left Earth for good. After that, my life was mostly uneventful until the dimensional travellers came to our world and upended everything we thought we knew. 

You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I went through. Suffice to say I'm now carrying David's hybrid children, I shared a _mind meld_ with him that fully reconciled us, and I became a Tardis' pilot. 

How do you feel about being separated from your home universe forever?
    

It was very hard at first, especially when I ended up stuck with David, RT and a few others in a universe where my people didn't exist at all. 

*shrugs* I suppose I'm getting used to the idea now? Having so much on my plate helps. *chuckles* RT can be quite a handful. 

Anything else you want to add?
    

No, not at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the FanFiction.net Cloudflare fiasco, I haven't even posted her character sheet in The Nexus. AO3 gets her character sheet first!


End file.
